


Morning Distraction

by Schattenmalerin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 5 times + 1, Akechi and Ryuji are together and share an apartment, Akechi's a sweet top, Also fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, He really likes dominantRyuji, M/M, Morning Sex, Ryuji's a pushy bottom, Smut, Spoilers for Ending, and a bottom bitch for Ryuji, he's also a pushy top, probably slightly oocAkechi, slight BDSM at some point, slightly subAkechi I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenmalerin/pseuds/Schattenmalerin
Summary: Five times Akechi got late for work because he was distracted by Ryuji and one time he was the one distracting his boyfriend.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Story spoilers ahead in the following note, so be warned!
> 
> Hey everyone :)
> 
> I desperately need to get this pairing out of my mind, so I decided to start a little collection about them.  
> The story plays a few months after the ending of the game and therefore has some spoilers for the end in it. In my story Akechi survived and has joined the Phantom Thieves instead of fighting them in Shido's palace.  
> There are going to be seven chapters overall (a little prologue and the "5 times + 1" chapters), some of them will contain smut, others are rather fluffy, so there's a balanced mix. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little project and maybe leave a comment. Both compliments and constructive criticism are welcome, especially tips about how to improve my english writing (its not my first language).

Goro Akechi is a lot of things: An ace detective, a student with excellent grades, a quick-witted conversational partner, a tidy and organized person, an ex persona user - but first and foremost he is Ryuji's boyfriend.

After the Phantom Thieves' victory over not only Shido but also the Holy Grail and Akira's leaving, the group somehow started to grew slightly apart. Of course they would still meet and hang out sometimes but it wasn't that frequently than when they were acting as the Phantom Thieves. With nothing else to do Ryuji and him started hanging out more often. It was weird, peculiar at first, because for the short time working together with them, there was a lot of tension between him and Ryuji. They were almost constantly arguing, pissing each other off and pushing each other's buttons. It became a pain in the ass, even more when he realized what exactly these strange, confusing feelings he felt when he being close to Ruyji meant. Between trying not to blush when they locked eyes, getting goosebumps whenever Ryuji whispered close to his ear in order not to alarm a nearby enemy and cursing these tingles he felt every time their bodies just as much as brushed together, he recognized with fear and shock that he had fallen in love with someone who hated him with all of his heart. At least he thought so.  
Ryuji was quite quick to destroy his doubt. After spending a few afternoons together, both of them not really sure how to continuing a normal life after the disbandment of the Phantom Thieves, the blonde made clear that his true intentions weren't to befriend him, but to ... well, become more than that. It had been really surprising for him, seeing Ryuji so confident and honest with his words while Akechi himself had been nothing more than a stuttering, blushing mess.

After that, it went quite fast: They went on dates, hung out together, they shared a few kisses and a month later they were officially together. Another two months later they decided to share an apartment and rather soon after that they shared the bed.

Living with Ryuji was ... experimentally at first. In some things they were completely different: He on his part liked their apartment clean and tidy, with a stylish but not too crammed furnishing. Ryuji on the other hand was rather messy with his clothes lying all over the place, his manga not on the shelf but scattered over the kitchen counter, the glass table in the living room and even some over the bathroom floor. It hadn't been that easy to find a good compromise, but at last they worked out a good mediocrity they were both okay with.  
Altogether Akechi enjoyed his new life alongside his boyfriend and it was surprisingly fulfilling to have someone to look forward to come home to after an eventful and productive day.  
There was just this little ... _problem_ lately.

  
_"You're late again, Akechi," Sae Niijima's red eyes didn't even look up from the files laying across her desk, though her stern, disapproving tone was punishment enough for him._

_"I-I'm ... really sorry ... for being late ... again," he managed to get out between heavy breaths. He tried to get his pulse under control again and smoothed down his attire. "It's not ... going to happen ... again."_

_"Did you ...," Sae began with an questioning tone and looked finally towards him. One of her eyebrows went higher as she mustered his flushed face. "...run here?"_

_He let out a small, but still breathless chuckle. "I probably look like I'm coming straight out of Protein Lovers, am I not?"_

_"Protein Lovers?" She tapped on the desk in slight impatience._

_"It's a sports gym."_

_"So ... you're working out in your free time?" Why did she has to sound so surprised? "Didn't thought you were the sporty type."_

_"Well, it's Ryu- a-a_ friend _whose all hooked on this gym and he so happens to invite me to accompany him most of the times", he responded, feeling new heat rising in his cheeks due to the slip of the tongue. "Though I must admit, it is quite refreshing to do some sport in daily life. It relaxes." He smiled, and apparently it has to be a real one, because Sae threw him another one of those sceptical-surprised looks._

_"You do seem quite happy, indeed", she mumbled, eyes still on him. "You even ran here through terrible morning traffic and still ..."_  
_He blinked a few times, unsure how to respond._  
_"Are you- no, it's none of my business." She straightened her voice, now a professional tone again. "Whatever or ..._ who _ever is the cause of your change of emotion, just make sure not to get distracted almost every morning. Lately your punctuality is rather lacking. Get yourself together, Akechi."_

_"Y-yes, Sae-san." He hurried to reply. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."_  
_He wasn't so sure of that though._

  
'Lately', as Sae Niijima called it, was not a wrong term, but a little inaccurate. His 'lack in punctuality' had started roughly around the time his relationship with Ryuji became more ... 'intimate'. Despite them being 'young, hormone-driven' adults, they both had taken their sweet time to get to know each other better, to accustom being in a relationship and sharing an apartment. They both hadn't had a relationship before, at least not something serious - Ryuji may or may not had one or two of those one-week-relationships and he himself? He didn't even thought he was able to feel such strong emotions like love, desire, attachment and passion for another person - so it was foreign territory for both of them. But with time and a lot of talking and spending time and being there for each other they got used to this whole relationship thing, comfortable and sheltered with the other one around.

After that they soon began doing more than just kissing: soft, subtle touches first, a few testing kisses at more sensitive parts, fingertips brushing over flushed and sweaty skin, a careful hand wandering below the waistline ... With each and every time they got bolder, the clothes lesser, they explored each others bodies, experienced what they like, what they don't like, where and how to touch to give pleasure to their partner. Their first time was ... amazing actually, which was probably thanks to their slow pace before. They didn't rush into things, both afraid to fuck it up and in the end the wait was really worth it. And hell, did it feel good to be this close. It was like a high and soon enough they desired even more for one another. Ryuji suddenly had problems keeping his hands by himself, even when in public he tried to get as much physical contact as possible without being too obvious and Akechi on his part caught himself how he, after coming home from a productive but long work day, stopped thinking about his current case the exact moment he saw the blonde sitting on the sofa in the living room, one leg pulled under him, the other dangling to an unknown beat, while his attractive face was buried behind a manga. He then would put his briefcase down, undress his suit and walk straight towards Ryuji, startling him by sitting down on his lap without any words spoken, face to the blonde's. He would softly pull the manga away from his hands and although Ryuji sometimes would grumble something about how thrilling the current scene was he never ever pushed him off or chose the manga over him. Akechi would lean forward, initiating the kiss, feeling strong hands on his thighs pulling him closer to the warm body, sensual lips on his own and a hot tongue dancing with his own. Sometimes this scenery would lead to them having sex, other times they would settle for rubbing against each other til they reach their climax with heavy breaths and quiet moans. And some evenings they would keep it sweet, innocent, just soft, but nonetheless intense kisses, arms embracing each other, so tenderly as if both of them were made of glass.

Ryuji cherished such moments, he knew that. Moments where he was the one initiating things, where he was able to show his feelings and to show Ryuji what he wanted right in that moment. It wasn't as if he was passive or distant or not responsive, he just sometimes had his problems with being so open about his wants and needs and being the one to start things. He was almost jealous of his blond boyfriend who had never any second thoughts or problems with verbalizing or showing his emotional state, which at the same time Akechi really liked about him.

There was just the problem that the bolder Ryuji got with expressing his sexuality the harder it was for him to resist if he was in a hurry or had paperwork to do.  
And 'lately' Ryuji seemingly had developed a weakness for morning sex.  
Or a weakness for making his busy boyfriend running late by being such a seductive distraction.  
Either way, Akechi remembered almost too good how every 'being late' accident happened and it made him blush every time Sae Niijima waited for a plausible explanation.  
There was no way he could explain _these_ sort of distractions.


	2. Manga under the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi is stressed and Ryuji is searching for a manga under the table ... or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Yes, I know, took me long enough, I'm sorry :D  
> I just wanted to say that I'm hoping to finish the next chapters as fast as possible (given the fact that I'm a slow writer), but that it can take longer, especially if smut is involved (it's actually my first time writing smut, so I'm still learning on that one).
> 
> Beside of that just have fun with the next chapter and tell me, if you liked it :)

 

 **1\. Manga under the Table**  

Akechi's day began rather stressful: first he failed to hear his alarm, then he couldn't find his suit, because it got buried under Ryuji's tops - how the hell did they even land on his side of the closet in the first place?! - and on top of that he nearly slipped on a manga lying carelessly on the kitchen floor.

 _Maybe it was time for another crisis meeting tonight_ , he thought disgruntled while letting his gaze wander over all the manga scattered across the room. Ryuji had done a real good job at messing up their apartment again. Without cleaning it up, again.  
He sighed, pouring himself some coffee into his mug and taking a look at his watch. Well, there was less time than he liked to have, but still enough to enjoy his coffee and go over the latest case. With a slightly stressed expression he seated himself on the dining table, coffee left to him, briefcase on the floor right to him and in front of him the case files.  
He was halfway through both his coffee and the files when he heard the bedroom door getting opened, followed by the noise of naked feet padding over the floor and a loud yawn.

"Good mornin', babe," reached the sleepy, rough voice his ears and a sloppy kiss was placed on his neck.

"Morning," Akechi responded, sounding less enthusiastic while throwing his boyfriend a short look, who stopped by the fridge and took out a soda. He never understood how someone can begin a day with soda instead of hot, black coffee. Well, Ryuji could apparently.

"Woah, already in work mode?" Ryuji let himself fall into the seat diagonal from him and stretched his arms above his head. Akechi tried to ignore the way his yellow T-shirt slightly rolled up and revealed a piece of soft skin. "You should really start your day more relaxed, man. Don't overwork yourself," the blond said between yawns.

"Well, we cannot all have the privilege to work part-time in a flower shop that does not open until 2 pm and sleep through our first school classes," he retorted with a meaningful glance towards Ryuji's disheveled clothes and hair.

"Ey, don't underestimate the work there," Ryuji exclaimed a bit indignant. "A lot of costumers want special bouquets. Small flowers, large flowers, light colours, dark colours, flowers for get-well wishes, flowers for funerals, flowers for love confessions," he sighed exaggerating, letting his head fall back. "You don't know how much there is to memorize! At the end of the day my head's hurting!"

"You'll manage," he answered shortly, eyes on the case again. He really liked having Ryuji accompany him in the morning - it was a rather rare occasion -, but today wasn't the right time for a conversation.

"By the by," apparently his short answer didn't stop Ryuji from small-talking. "I'm thinkin' about gettin' a second part-time job for summer vacation."

"Daring, aren't we?" He raised his eyebrow in scepticism. "Are you sure you'll manage to get up that early for another part-time job?"

"What?! No way, man! Who said anythin' about workin' in the mornin'?" Horrified by the idea of getting up early in his vacation, Ryuji shook his head at the assumption. "I meant workin' in the evenin'. The Crossroads Bar needs a part-timer and they already gave their okay to work there."

Now that information made him sit up and take his concentrated eyes away from his case files. "The Crossroads Bar? You mean the one in Shinjuku?"  
The thought of Ryuji walking alone through Shinjuku's streets at night on his way home was enough to start a nervous, concerned flutter in his stomach. Especially with his actual case in mind.  
"Lately there had been multiple sexual and physical assaults in Shinjuku at night, to both female and male students," he explained with a direct look at Ryuji. "The culprit isn't caught yet."

"So this is what your current case 's about?" Ryuji said without concern and pointed towards the case files with a nod of his head.

Akechi made a dismissive movement with his hand and threw his boyfriend a slightly pissed look. "That isn't the point, Ryuji! I just told you it's dangerous to walk around Shinjuku at night and you still want to take the job at that bar?"

Ryuji's response was a soft chuckle. "Aww, you worried 'bout me, babe?"

Heat rose in his cheeks and he clicked irritated with his tongue. "I'm ... What question is this, you imbecile?!" He shook his head exasperated and let his arms sink back down on the table. Averting his eyes back to the papers he mumbled almost inaudible, "Of course I'm worried."

"You don't have to be," Ryuji reassured him. "I'm a real fast runner, y'know?" He winked at him and although Akechi knew it was his way of trying to lighten the mood, it didn't help one bit in their current situation.

"Hm," was his only response, clearly not interested in letting this conversation change into a dispute.

"Hey, don't be so distant with me," Ryuji pouted, leaning forwards on the table, trying to get in his field of view. "I didn't mean to make fun of you, y'know that, right? Right?!"

Another sigh left his mouth, not in the mood for any of this conversation. "Yes, I know. I'm just a little bit stressed right now, so please just let me finish my coffee and my files, okay?"

But Ryuji wasn't a person to stay quiet for long or to let something like this go off the hook so easy.  
"Maybe you should try to start your day more relaxed instead of stressing over your cases. You're always so diligent, but perhaps you overdo it a little?"

"It's not the cases I'm stressed about, okay?" His tone was strained in an attempt to stop himself from raising his voice against Ryuji. "I'm already later than usual, I couldn't find my suit because it got buried under your tops and look around the room," with a meaningful gesture he spread out his arms to emphasize his statement, "there are at least dozens of manga lying around, ready to make someone slip and fall. I thought we had this discussion only a week ago?"

"I-It's not that bad, okay?!" Ryuji almost yelled defensive. And when he got defensive, there were things slipping out of his mouth he didn't want to say. Something like, "You're just oversensitive."

"I don't have the nerves for this talk right now." Akechi rubbed his forehead, feeling an unpleasant throb beginning to form and new tiredness settling in. Closing his eyes for a minute he tried to focus on relaxing a bit. It was without success.

"I'm sorry."

It was the tone of voice, soft and low, that made him opening his eyes again. The look on Ryuji's face greeting him was one of apology and sense of guilt, vanished was the energetic and flippant behaviour from shortly before. He rubbed his neck with one hand, a gesture typical for Ryuji when he was embarrassed, nervous or feeling guilty, his head hanging slightly downwards, brown eyes looking up in remorse.  
"I ... uh," the blond began with a quiet voice, exhaling audible. "Look, what I said about you bein' oversensitive? I know you just like it to be clean and tidy and I'm sorry for makin' a mess and not cleanin' it up. I can be a pain in the ass sometimes, I'm aware of that and I'm sorry for stressin' you out."

Those eyes. Those damn fucking eyes and this damn fucking look. Akechi sighed. A part of him wanted to be pissed at Ryuji for a little longer, wanted to be angry with him, but he couldn't stand seeing the one person he loved so devastated, almost with a touch of self-hatred.  
When they started their relationship, Ryuji would sometimes tell him how, despite his energetic and impudent demeanor, he felt self-hatred in the past. Whether it was for knowing he couldn't help Akira when he got arrested or for disappointing his teammates or for being 'a pain in the ass' and a loser for others. How he always tried his best, but most of the times it didn't seem to be enough. How he would take hits for his teammates in battle, because it was the one thing he was actually good at - taking hits from shadows, his father or even his own friends. Akechi thought it was a terrible way of thinking about oneself but then again he wasn't free from self-hatred and inferiority complexes.  
Hearing Ryuji calling himself a 'pain in the ass' with this meek voice and regretful look in his eyes was enough to melt his temporarily anger away and his eyes softened in a way only Ryuji ever saw them.

"It's okay, darling. I'm ... I'm not mad. Just maybe put the manga back in the bookshelf before I come home tonight?"

The smile that could light up the whole room was back on the blonde's face immediately. "Sure thing, babe."

He couldn't help himself but to return his smile with an own, sincere one. It was always surprising how Ryuji managed to make him happy with just small things like a smile, a tender kiss or a longing look out of brown eyes.

"In fact," Ryuji began suddenly in a cheerful voice, "I think I start right now with searchin' for the manga. The sooner the better, right?"  
He wasn't sure if it was the sudden change in attitude, his coquettish grin or the mischievous sparkle in his eyes that made Akechi feel like he was missing out on some important detail of Ryuji's thoughts. Before he could verbalize his confusion though, Ryuji already had pushed back the chair with a loud creak and crawled under the table.

"I ... don't remember any of your manga to be under that table," he let out baffled, blinking at the now empty chair next to him.

"Oh, but I think there's _somethin'_ down here."

The way he underlined the word 'something' should have been enough to sent his warning bells ringing, but he was way to tired and stressed to really give a damn about where Ryuji's manga where scattered. So instead of thinking further about that Akechi just raised one of his eyebrows and turned his eyes to the case files once again.  
He was about to empty his mug of coffee and skim through the rest of the case when he suddenly felt two warm hands slowly sliding up his thighs, making him jump in surprise.

"R-Ryuji wha-" his words came out as a high pitched squeak while trying to withstand the reflex of spreading his legs a little to give Ryuji more space.

"I think, I found somethin' much more ... _interestin'_ down here."

And with those suggestive words his legs were pushed apart, slowly but firmly, giving the blonde devil a chance to settle between his legs, planting a gentle, feather-light kiss on his lower stomach through his thin shirt, right above his waistband. His strong hands stayed on his thighs, thumbs carressing the inside of them in a teasing way, while at the same time making sure he didn't try to close them again.  
Akechi exhaled shakily, feeling his resistance already melting away. Even when Ryuji was on his knees for him, he was so demanding and bossy. Secretly it was a huge turn-on for him, though the blonde didn't need to know that. He already knew well enough how to push his buttons.

"Ryuji ... w-what ar-" he broke off, gasping lightly as his shirt was pulled out and lifted up a bit so Ryuji was now kissing his naked, sensitive skin and fuck! His pants already began to feel too tight. "...a-are you doing?"

"Helpin' ya relax, babe," he mumbled against trembling skin, fingers wandering dangerously close to his awakening erection, making him squirm both in anticipation and torment.  
It was still embarrassing how easy it was for Ryuji to get him into the mood, just with some little kisses and a few well-placed touches. Before his relationship with him he never thought he would be one of those guys that get aroused so quickly. He always assumed he had more self-control.  
Well, clearly it only needed the right person and the right touches to turn even someone as stoic and unfazed as himself into a blushing and moaning mess.

"Don't ..." He whispered weak, biting back a moan when one of Ryuji's hands 'accidentally' brushed against his cock, "I-I'm already ... l-late."

"Then I'll...," and he placed a soft, loving kiss on his clothed erection, "make it quick."

Ryuji gave him no time to comprehend the whole situation, but began undoing his belt with swift fingers, opening his zipper and pulling his half-erected cock out. With skilled touches he rubbed him in a rather fast pace, leaving Akechi gasping and breathing heavily, still struggling between stopping Ryuji and enjoying the pleasure that coursed through him.  
It took a few moments til he remembered how to use his voice again.

"I d-don't know if th- Ah," a moan escaped his mouth, feeling a talented hand stroking his balls through his pants. "Uh, if t-this is a ... good idea."

"But your little friend does," and as to emphasize his words Ryuji let his thumb slide over the tip of his cock, spreading precum all over it. Akechi's eyes fell close, his hips automatically jerking up towards Ryuji's hand, his breath becoming more ragged. Fuck, this felt way too good.

"How hard you already are ... and leaking ..."

Akechi bit his lips, trying to stop more of those embarrassing noises from coming out of his mouth. Ryuji's voice alone, that low and rough tone, sent a tingling sensation down his spine while his filthy words made his cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

"S-shut up ...," was his weak reply, too distracted by the sensation of pure pleasure to think of any quick-witted retort.

"Oh, I will." And paired with the naughty chuckle it sounded more like a threat.

He felt Ryuji withdrawing his hands from him, causing a frustrated groan to slip over his lips which turned into a loud breathy gasp though as a hot mouth stretched around his cock. He shivered and pulled his tie a little loose, gulping dry and hard by the feeling of a wet tongue circling around the tip of his cock, teasing him with all the tricks and knowledge the blonde had acquired in the process of their relationship.  
Forgotten was the fact that he was missing his train, that he was already late or that today was an important meeting with Sae Niijima. All his mind was able to think about was the way Ryuji's mouth stretched around his erection, how he took him in and out again while letting his tongue run almost languidly along the underside of his cock, how he sometimes would pause at the tip to suck, lick and kiss, bringing him desperately close to what would be an amazing orgasm.  
To his own rising frustration, Ryuji had settled for a slow, steady pace, something that would built up the tension and arousal in him, making him sweat and moan quietly, hands gripping at the edge of the table for support and head leaned back, eyes shut or opened wide in surprise when the blonde managed to hit a particular sensitive spot. Still, it wasn't fucking enough to get him over the edge and everytime he was close that little devil slowed down or even stopped abruptly, leaving him hot and bothered. Both desperately and frustrated he tried to thrust his hips upwards, searching more friction, more pressure, just _something_ that would help him finally releasing this sexual tension Ryuji had stirred up inside him for the past minutes, but the blonde was fast to lay his hands on his hips, firmly holding them in place and denying him the chance to set the pace.

A disgruntled groan left his mouth, feeling both annoyed and turned on by the way Ryuji kept control over him.  
"I thought you said you'll make it quick."

With a wet 'popp' Ryuji released his cock out of his mouth and instead used one hand to stroke him slow, almost lazily.  
"Did I?" There it was again, that sweet, innocent chuckle that just didn't fit his sassy attitude. "Well, maybe I've changed my mind about that."  
It was a small triumph for him that Ryuji's voice sounded more breathless and hoarse than the blonde probably wanted to admit. Akechi was sure if he'd be able to look down on his boyfriend he could clearly notice his erected cock straining against the grey training slacks.

"Y'know," Ryuji continued, planting another innocent soft kiss on the tip of his cock, making it throb painfully in response. "I kinda like hearin' that little wrecked whimper you make when you're close but denied to cum."  
  
Any other time he'd have turned red to the ears by such a lewd comment, but now he just moaned impatiently, clearly on the verge of desperation.  
"Come on, darling," he whined needy, still breathless from the little kisses his boyfriend placed all over his erection. "Stop teasing me."  
And as if to underline the words his hand left the table and wandered down impatiently, found soft, tousled hair and grabbed a fistful of them, trying to guide Ryuji's mouth closer to his desired destination, trying to get a little say in this whole situation.  
It was a mistake.  
His hand was patted away rather ungently and Ryuji stopped in his movements, growling harsh.

"Keep your hands above the table, _Akechi_!"

He whimpered softly at hearing Ryuji calling him by his surname with such a rough and dominant voice. It was a thing in their relationship, that they slipped into calling them by their surnames on occassion - most of the time it happened when they were teasing one another, trying to push each other's buttons or during rougher sex - and it always managed to turn him on. He couldn't even say if it was the sheer use of his surname, the tone or the authority behind it that did it for him.

With effort and reluctance he hesitantly withdrew his hand, settled it on the table again, chlenched to a fist - the impatient, demanding part in him wanted nothing more than to grab harshly at Ryuji's hair and force his cock inside this sassy mouth of his boyfriend, but this part of him was currently overpowered by the obedient one.

"Then at least finish what you started, _Sakamoto_ ," he choked out, putting all the effort in letting his own voice sounding equally rough and seductive. Apparently he managed, if the little suppressed moan from Ryuji was enough indication for his success.

"Finish, huh?" Ryuji cleared his throat, his voice sounding hoarse and aroused. Akechi wondered if he was stroking himself through his pants right now while the other hand was still working on him. The thought made him gasp in lust.

"Then tell me _where_ you wanna _finish_ ," Ryuji continued lascivious. "Do you ... wanna cum in my mouth?" He sucked eagerly on his cock for a few seconds before pulling away and replacing his mouth with one hand again. "Or rather all over your tidy little detective clothes?"

"You-! You wouldn't dare," he hissed through gritted teeth, trying to suppress the waves of pleasure and arousal coursing through his whole body.

"Oh, I wouldn't?" And with those words Ryuji sped up the pace of his hands, cupping his cock hard and merciless.

"R-Ryuji- D-don't- Oh fuck!" He felt a pull in his balls, dangerously close to cum right there and then over his suit trousers. Just a little bit more and he would ...

"Just tell me," Ryuji said too cheerful for the overall situation. "Where you wanna cum?"

You little fuck!  
"I-in your mouth ..." he verbalized moaning, hips thrusting upwards uncontrollably, his whole body tensing up and shaking ecstatic. Still Ryuji made no move to bring his mouth closer and he instantly knew what exactly he was waiting for: " _Please_..." he added with a broken, hoarse voice, head falling back in exertion.

There was a last chuckle and then the blonde finally followed his wish. It didn't matter what Ryuji did with his mouth from there on, he was already at the peak the moment he felt a hot wet mouth stretching around his pulsating and painfully hard cock, taking him in. With a wrecked and broken cry he came hard, cock throbbing in ecstasy, spurting his cum down Ryuji's throat, his whole body quivering and unable to feel anything else than the satisfying pleasure consuming every nerve of his body. His heart was beating rapidly in his ears, breath coming out ragged and heavy, as he relished the afterglow of his orgasm. He barely even noticed how Ryuji swallowed his load eagerly, sucking out every last drop of it and licking him clean.

When his muscles finally relaxed a little bit and he was able to move, Ryuji had already put his cock back in his trousers, closed the zipper and pushed his white shirt back down before crawling out under the table.  
His eyes fluttered open and he looked through still dilated eyes at the man now standing in front of him, who had an almost sheepish grin on his defined features.

"How ... can you look ... so shy after ... Well," he gestured at his exhausted but satisfied self, trying to get his breathing under control somehow.

Ryuji just scratched his head with one hand, passionate eyes locking with his own ones.  
"I take it you liked it then?"

Still intoxicated from his intense orgasm he could only nod with his head, sprawled out on the chair rather than sitting. He didn't even realize how much he'd quirmed and writhed for the last few minutes. His hands slided over the case files as he searched for a little support to push himself up in a more upright sitting position and- Fuck! The case files! The meeting!

With haste he looked at his watch.  
"Oh shit ..." He murmured with a horrified expression. He totally missed his train.

"Hey, don't stress yourself, babe."

The nickname was back, emiting a warm feeling in his chest and he calmed down a little bit. Inevitably his gaze wandered over to Ryuji, stopping at the front of his grey training trousers, where his hard-on was straining against the fabric, the small wet spot where he leaked precum clearly noticeable. So he didn't ...

Reflexive he licked over his dry lips, eyes still on Ryuji's erection as he cleared his throat.  
"I would ... gladly reciprocate, darling ..." he began apologetic, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from Ryuji's hard-on to look up into his face.

"But you're already late. I know," Ryuji finished understandingly. He wasn't pissed or disappointed about Akechi's 'rejection', instead chuckling quietly. "It's okay, babe. Go to work. I take care of that under the shower."

Akechi's eyes stayed fixed on the blonde's face, trying to suppress the mental picture that automatically popped up in his mind: his boyfriend naked under the shower, stroking himself to climax while moaning his name, water drops running all over that beautiful, well-defined body. He tried, but his hormones were still going crazy due to that amazing orgasm so it was even harder to shove aside all sorts of impure thoughts.

"Don't you ... uhm," Ryuji gestured at his case files and Akechi noticed his hand twitching impatiently on his side, as if he was holding back and ...

Oh.

A soft blush spread across his cheeks as he scolded himself about temporarily forgetting Ryuji's current ... _situation_.

"Yes, I'm on my way." Hurrying he put the case files in his briefcase, taking a last sip of his coffee and stood up from his chair, adjusting his clothes and tie and pushing a strand of light brown hair back out of his eyes.

As he looked up again, Ryuji smiled affectionately at him before silently closing the distance between them and connecting their lips in a gentle, intimate kiss. He could taste himself on his lips, but he didn't mind. Not when those lips were kissing him with such sweetness.  
Enjoying the closeness and warmth he slipped one hand in Ryuji's neck and pulled him a little closer, feeling the blonde's erection pressing up against his thigh and hearing him moan rather loudly into the kiss as he let his own tongue dance around the other one's. God, how he loved that sound.  
They kissed for a small eternity before Ryuji pulled back with reluctance. His face was flushed red, brown eyes darkened with lust and lips slightly swollen.

"I'm better off showering now." Even his voice was filled with arousal and need, breath coming out uneven and hard. "But if you want," he whispered close to Akechi's ear, causing goosebumps to crawl over his skin, "you can return the favor tonight."

With a last short peck on his lips Ryuji walked off to the bathroom, pulling off his shirt alongside. Akechi's eyes followed him captivated until he was out of sight.  
Only now, with the absence of Ryuji's presence, he got a clear head again, remembering that he should be on his way a long time ago and hurried to get going.

There was a harsh rebuke waiting for him at the public prosecutors office for his tardiness, he was sure of it, but still he couldn't deny that right now he felt as if it was definitely worth it.


End file.
